


#writersgoferal || round one

by paperfolds (starfolds)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Gaya sa Pelikula (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolds/pseuds/paperfolds
Summary: collection of prompt fills for the #writersgoferal impromptu writing challenge. each chapter stands alone ♥
Relationships: Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan, Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompts used and extra notes to be found at the summaries per chapter :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: It has been a year since he said yes.
> 
> karl/vlad || bubog

  
It's been a year since he said yes to a question you didn't ask, to a question you didn't hear, to a question you didn't know.

He then said his "yes" in front of you, eyes tearful and desperate and frustrated.

Your own "yes" remained caught in your throat and imprisoned in your head.

Your own "yes" is (still) aching to (be as bold, be as bright, be as blatant) break free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Vlad holding Karl's hand while shaking
> 
> karl/vlad || no bubog

"Sino ba kasi nagsabing magpaligo ka sa ulan."

"Wow sinasadya ko? Hindi pwedeng nakaiwan lang ng payong?"

Vlad rubs Karl's back. He steps more to the right side of the waiting shed so Karl has more space. He's wary of the raindrops sneaking past the faulty roof.

"Gusto mo takbuhin na lang natin."

"Ano ka ba, dalawa pa tayong mababasa."

Vlad shoves his headphones inside his definitely-not-waterproof backpack. He holds out his palm, waiting.

"Bakit, takot ka ba sa ulan?"

Hesitantly, Karl takes his hand—

And gets promptly dragged out to the street, Vlad shrieking as the freezing cold rain soaks them both in seconds.

Karl can't see and his teeth are chattering, but Vlad's grip is firm and unyielding.

He won't ever let go.

He would never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: karl and vlad unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them.
> 
> karl/vlad || not bubog || semi-crack || too much cursing || semi-based on a true story

  
Vlad is not a fucking weakling. He is NOT. He is quite capable of watching horror without flinching, with a straight face, with all the lights turned off and no sun outside to save the day.

HE CAN, OKAY. HE'S DONE IT BEFORE.

But there was something about Japanese horror that easily sits beneath his bones, and it can ambush him when he least expects it—especially when he lets his guard down.

And if there's one moment where his guard is down—

Well.

That's when he watches with Karl (because Karl is fucking distracting too okay goddammit, Vlad is not weak but with Karl he is just. Weak. Peak weakness. Dammit.)

So. Japanese horror film. A classic, and one of the installments that Vlad can't fathom why he hasn't seen before. A 'long-haired lady creeping out of the television' kind of classic, except it's her origin story, so now she's creeping out of a well instead.

Cool.

It's fine.

It's not like there are wells in the immediate vicinity anyway. Is there even one in UP? Nah. Probably not.

It's fine.

Except Karl, without either of them noticing, had somehow kicked over his glass of soda sometime during the film and just as creepy as fuck lady started climbing out of the well, Vlad feels something very fucking cold—the freezing kind of cold—and very fucking wet under his bare feet and Karl is whimpering beside him and shaking and seriously what the FUCK, the well is FLOODING OVER—

Vlad screams.

Karl screams louder.

Vlad scrambles up still screaming because why the FUCK is it suddenly flooding _what the fuck,_ is creepy as fuck lady going to crawl out of their television AFTER it escapes the well what the _fuck_ —

Vlad doesn't notice that he accidentally kicks his own glass over, and he doesn't hear the glass thud as it meets the floor. All he knows is that its contents wash over his feet.

And it feels like a sudden wave of freezing, stale water from a fucking deep well.

Okay that's it he is fucking OUT.

He's not sure what his hand ends up grabbing, but Vlad tugs on maybe Karl's wrist or his arm and just bodily drags them both out of the unit. He slams the door behind them so it drowns out the sound of the still blaring tv.

"Tanginatanginatanginatangina Vlad ayoko na, tanginaaaa," Karl whimpers beside him. "Pucha baka pagbalik natin may bago na tayong roommate, Vlad, Vlad, _huy Vlaaaad_ pa'no na shetshetshet—"

Vlad doesn't even have his keys to his unit next door on him. They don't even have FOOTWEAR for fuck's sake.

They're both standing on the doormat. Vlad wipes his feet on them. His heart is still pounding. He doesn't want to go back inside.

He HAS to go back inside. It's two in the morning for fuck's sake, and they can't go barefoot anywhere.

"Sa'kin tayo matulog. Kailangan ko lang yung keys. Andun lang sa mesa di ba, do you remember?"

"Hindi, sinabit ko dun sa usual sabitan."

"Sure ka?"

"Oo."

"Okay. Okay. Good. Mas malapit sa door."

"Vlad."

"Ano."

"Pa'no pag kainin ka? Ako na lang kaya kumuha?"

"E pa'no pag ikaw yung kinain?"

"Okay sige, samahan na lang kita. Look-out ako."

"Sige, sige. I'll grab the keys, bantayan mo kung lapitan tayo."

"Hilahin kita palabas pag may ibang tao sa loob."

"Sige, sige. Fuck."

Karl wraps his hand around Vlad's arm in a death grip. Vlad slowly opens the door and they both peek inside. They can barely see the edge of the tv from here, but the movie's still playing. 

"Okay. One, two—"

Loud music blares out from the speakers.

Vlad SPRINTS to the wall. He doesn't even differentiate between his or Karl's keys, he just grabs them both. 

"Vlad!"

Vlad sees the tv. The creepy as fuck lady stands there inside, staring right at him.

"Vlad!"

Vlad freezes.

And then he almost falls, because now it's Karl bodily dragging and shoving him outside, the door locking behind them.

"Sabi sa'yo wag ka pakain e! Okay ka lang?"

"Oo, oo. Okay naman. Fuck. Let's not do that again. Okay. Let's go inside na."

They walk to Vlad's unit. Karl suddenly grabs Vlad's wrist.

"Makaka-tawid kaya s'ya ng dingding."

_"No._ Don't go there. Karl, umayos ka." Vlad pushes the door open and switches on the lights. "There's two walls separating us and your unit. _Umayos ka_."

The tv in Vlad's unit is just as wide, only newer. He turns it on as a sheer act of defiance and opens Aggretsuko on Netflix. She's funny and cute and gets so fucking loud when she's angry she's bound to scare creepy as fuck undead ladies away.

Makes perfect sense.

They have about four hours until the sun rises and only then will Vlad propose to go back to Karl's unit. It's fine.

They'll be fine.

Karl is drooping beside him already as the adrenaline dies down. It's fine. Karl can nap.

But Vladimir will keep watch.

No undeads are allowed in HIS fucking unit, goddammit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: how fiercely you unravel me. how gently you piece me back together.
> 
> karl/vlad || no bubog || ep6 tag || free verse poetry

  
You are—

Layers shed and burdens temporarily shrugged off.  
You are uncharacteristic clutter and mess.  
You are a fancy twirl and a hop in your feet and a bright smile despite the dim lighting.  
(You are so beautiful in your carefree joy.)

You are—

Finally breathing easily.

  
He is—

A door suddenly opening, eyes affixed and wondering.  
He is a grin accepting a spur of the moment invite.  
He is a skip and a jump and free-flowing dancing.  
He matches your grace and softness and spins you on (and on and on and on).

He is—

There, and asking.

  
And your answer is a claim and a taking of lips soft and surprised but welcoming in their delight.

Your own answer stuns you.  
His bright smile soothes what doubt is left in your mind.

  
You are lashes fluttering shut.  
He is hands unwilling to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: i just wanted to hear your voice.
> 
> karl/vlad || bubog || berlin

  
The raw videos still live in his phone.

He scrolls down to the very first one of the series. He still remembers how that day went perfectly: from that half-awake state upon opening his eyes, to the confusion and sudden realization and actual confirmation that huh—

He wasn't alone today. Someone was here for him, today. Someone did all of these while thinking of _him_ , on today of all days.

The very first video was a mere five seconds long—just a quick shot of the banner saying 'happy birthday,' quickly snuck in while Karl insisted Vlad remain sitting where he was. Karl would get the drinks and the chips this time. It was Vlad's birthday after all; so he had a free pass.

Vlad skips over the second and third and fourth video. He lingers over the fifth. With a tight jaw, he taps on it.

There's Karl, midlaughter. There's Karl, asking a question about the scene. There's Karl, quickly looking in Vlad's direction before staring back at the tv again, determined not to miss anything.

His finger hovers over the unmute button.

The video ends. Vlad plays it again, the sound still absent.

He doesn't remember anymore what Karl's exact words here were. Only English phrases and the harsh syllables of German fill his head nowadays.

Vlad exhales loudly. He still has a headache from drinking last night. 

He closes the video app and locks his phone.

He turns on the laptop, and begins to type a letter instead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Na-scam si Pao sa napabili niyang stuffed toy para kay Ian. Isang sinumpang Annabelle doll pala nabili
> 
> ian&pao || semi-crack || ariana ftw

The texts arrive at one in the morning.

_Pao_  
 _Uhh_   
_We have a situation._

Paolo drags his mind away from his Histopath readings and starts typing his reply.

_ What do you _

Another message comes in before Paolo even finishes typing. It's a video this time.

It shows Ian's bedroom, well-lit despite the hour. Ariana's there, and she's growling and snarling at something above her. She barks loud then growls again. Paolo hasn't heard her be this angry before.

The camera focuses up, up, until Paolo sees the ceiling.

The Stitch plush toy Paolo gifted Ian a mere twelve hours ago stands upside down just beside the ceiling fan.

Paolo rubs his eyes.

The Stitch toy starts walking.

Ariana growls louder.

Paolo presses the call button.

"What the fuck?" He says the moment Ian answers.

"Yeah. Like I said: we have a situation."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: suyuin mo 'ko
> 
> 😃😃😃

_"Suyuin mo 'ko."_

"Paano kung pagod na ako?"  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: He rests his head on the crook of his neck like he once did to you and it's a wonder you're still breathing.
> 
> no bubog karl/vlad || surprise pov ✨

He rests his head on the crook of his neck like he once did to you and it's a wonder you're still breathing.

It's a wonder that it doesn't make you feel anything.

No envy, no regret, no longing—that they're sitting side-by-side in full view of everyone, so unafraid to bare that vulnerability, that split second of weakness and affection.

Uncaring of who sees. Unhesitating.

He straightens up again. His hand squeezes his arm. He smiles back. They face forward again, like nothing happened. But their shoulders gravitate towards each other—not touching, but near. So near it's unmistakable.

They're undeniable.

It doesn't make you feel anything.

It doesn't make your heart beat faster, or your eyes see red or your fist clench in anger.

You don't feel anything.

Your phone lights up.  
  


P: _We still on for tonight?_

You don't feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pakyu hudas ✨


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: hickeys
> 
> is this vlad or ian thirsting who knows 😅

  
It wasn't even an actual hickey.

Maybe it was allergies, maybe it was a mosquito, maybe it's just due to his natural fidget-y tendencies.

But the red mark is still there, almost at the base of his neck, almost neatly framed by his collarbones.

It's so fucking distracting.

"Huy."

They keep drawing your eyes in.

"HUY!"

"Ha?"

"Magsisimula na yung film. Ikaw gusto manood nito 'di ba, 'di ka naman nakatingin."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Didn't sleep well last night."

Your lips are dry. Your throat feels parched. Drinking the soda beside you doesn't alleviate it.

One mark alone wouldn't do his throat justice, you decide right then and there.

One wouldn't be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> my fills were originally posted here. do check out the works of my fellow jobless au writers in the hashtag #writersgoferal ♥


End file.
